1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for vascular exercise by temporarily increasing the amount of blood in the trunk portion of a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massaging of parts of the human body by a mechanical apparatus is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,642 for "Means for Aerating and Applying Air Pulsations Within Cast", which describes an arrangement of diaphragms or bladders that is installed within a cast. A series of patents show inflation of tubular bladders placed on a limb to move blood toward the head. These patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,923 entitled "Inflatable-Cell Type Body Treading Apparatus", to Gelfer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,431 entitled "Programmed Venous Assist Pump", to Apstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,135 entitled "Apparatus to Assist Leg Venous and Skin circulation", to Brueckner et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 entitled "Sequential Intermittent Compression Device", to Hasty.
Other patents showing the use of air inflated bags on the human body include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,149 to Kawaguchi entitled "Blood Circulation Stimulating Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,593 to Vail, entitled "Cardiovascular Assist Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,604 to Curless et al, entitled "External Cardiac Assistance"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,106 to Meredith, entitled "Method and Apparatus For Preventing Venous Blood Clotting".
The present invention provides an apparatus and method to improve blood movement, i.e., a vascular system exerciser, which is believed to be equal or superior in its beneficial effect to the vascular exercise obtained from vigorous exercise such as jogging; and which may be used by infirm or elderly persons. It is believed that increasing the amount of blood in the trunk of the body and holding the blood under pressure in the trunk and also, optionally, simultaneously applying pulsed pressure at the buttock area, can yield beneficial results. There are indications that the beneficial results include an improved capillary circulation, as shown by improved skin tone and improved functioning of the liver and lymph systems. In addition, it may be considered that the system and method of the present invention may be useful in those conditions in which there is inadequate blood circulation, including Alzheimer's disease (lack of brain blood circulation), kidney malfunctions, and blood capillary circulatory problems, such as loss of hair color and loss of hair growth, collapsed or narrowed veins, and arteriosclerosis.